Luke's curiosity
by iJaac123
Summary: Luke gets curious about his sexuality and decides to explore with other boys


Luke's curiosity

Luke has been pretty curious about his sexuality lately. He noticed that he's been staring for extended periods of times at guys with out realizing it. At first he thought he might be bisexual but as time went on he noticed that he stopped looking at girls and continued to look at guys more and more. Every time he stared at guys for a long time he noticed that he would get hard. He concluded that he might be gay and that he wanted to explore his curiosities with being gay. He REALLY wanted to explore these curiosities.

Now this is where the story starts.

Luke is in school in math class. He really hated being in this class but he had to deal with it. He couldn't get in any more trouble with any of the teachers otherwise Jessie was going to yell at him and probably ground him. Luke decided just to go on his phone. Lately when he is on his phone luke is normally on the internet reading gay stories or looking at pictures that Luke found hot. He sat in the back of the class so no one could see what he was searching. After a while he needed to use the bathroom so he raised his hand and asked if he could use the bathroom.

"Hurry back Luke. You can't afford missing much of my class" The teacher said.

When Luke stood up to leave the room he didn't realize he had a boner. The whole class looked at Luke and laughed. Luke was so embarrassed he ran out of the room and immediately went to the bathroom. He brought his stuff with him because he didn't plan on going back to that class again today. He still had to use the bathroom so he went to one of the urinals. From all of the commotion his boner was gone. While standing at the urinal peeing the guy that Luke found the hottest in his grade went to the urinal next to him.

Luke couldn't help but stare at Justin while they were both peeing. Justin noticed right away. "What are you doing looking at my cock?" Justin asked in a little angry voice

Luke was embarrassed and said "I.. Uh. I.. Uh.. Wasn't looking at your um.. Cock"

"Yes you were! You're hard right now from looking at it." Justin said a little less angry. "Now if you don't want the whole school knowing what I just saw show up at my house right after school today." Justin then gave Luke his address and told him to be at his house today or else.

Immediately after Justin left the bathroom Luke went in to the stall. Luke was hard thinking about getting caught staring at Justin's cock. He grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off in the stall of the bathroom. Luke started to moan and didn't notice the bathroom door opening again. He continued doing what he was doing as the person entered the stall next to Luke.

The person who entered the bathroom started to look through the hole in the stall next to Luke. He was getting hard staring at Luke through the stall wall. He started to jerk off in the stall next to Luke and tried being quiet and couldn't help but let out a small moan. Luke immediately snapped his head in that direction and saw an eye peeking through a hole in the stall. The person in the next stall immediately looked away and hoped that Luke didn't see him staring. Luke then said something. "Who's there? Why were you looking my stall?" He knew he saw darker skin around the eye of the boy in the next stall. He couldn't help but feel even hornier knowing someone in the next stall was jerking off while looking at him.

Luke then got up and looked through the hole in the stall. He knew the face right away just by looking at it. It was his adopted brother Ravi. "RAVI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?"

"Uh... Hi Luke." This was all Ravi could say because he was embarrassed that he was caught looking at Luke.

Luke then got an idea. He was extremely horny and if he wasn't he wouldn't have gotten this idea. "Ravi come into my stall." He then got completely undressed other than his socks and shoes. Ravi then entered his stall.

"Luke what are you doing?" He saw Luke completely naked sitting on the toilet. He was getting even harder from staring. He saw Luke's 7.5 inch cock standing at attention and he felt his 5 inch cock get even harder.

Luke didn't say anything but grab his own cock and start slowly jerking off. Ravi started walking towards Luke and started to reach for Luke's cock but Luke swatted his hand away. Because of the warm weather everyone was wearing shorts and T-shirts and Luke and Ravi were wearing the same thing. Luke then reached forward and pulled down Ravi's shorts. Ravi stepped out of his shorts leaving his socks and shoes on too. Luke saw Ravi's bulge in the boxers and immediately reached his hand forward and felt it through the boxers. He stuck his fingers under the waistband of Ravi's boxers and pulled down. Ravi stepped out of those also. Right away Luke wrapped his hand around Ravi's 5 inch smooth Indian cock. Ravi let out a small moan when he felt Luke's hand wrap around his member.

Luke started lightly stroking Ravi's cock. He couldn't help but get even more turned on doing so. He loved being able to finally stroke and feel the warmth of somebody else's cock. Every once and a while Ravi would let out small moans. Knowing that he was making Ravi fell this way made Luke even hornier. Luke was now dripping pre cum from his cock. Ravi's cock and body was turning Luke on.

Luke started to stroke Ravi's cock even quicker now. He knew Ravi was getting close and was about to go over the edge. Ravi's breathing was getting a little quicker and Luke saw his balls rose nearer to his body. Luke also noticed that Ravi's toes were curling up which that's when he knew for sure that Ravi was about to cum.

Luke stuck just the head of Ravi's cock in his mouth and started jerking off what was still exposed of Ravi's cock. The moment that Luke put his mouth around the head of Ravi's cock, Ravi exploded in his mouth. Luke could taste Ravi's cum on his tongue. It was hot, thick, sweet and salty. Luke craved more the second it hit his tongue. He thought it was delicious.

Luke then started to jerk himself off and Ravi got dressed and left. After Ravi was gone Luke started to finger himself too. Luke continued to fill the bathroom with moans. His cock was still dripping with pre cum and Luke kept taking it and eating it. After about five minutes of jerking off in the school bathroom he finally came all over his chest. He ate most of his cum which he found delicious, cleaned up, got dressed and left. It was the most intense orgasm of his young life. He was hoping to have more fun with other guys in the future (including Justin but that's another story).

Authors Note: I am only doing one shots so if Luke does eventually do something with Justin it will be a whole different story than this one.

If you liked Luke's curiosity please favorite and leave a review. Go to my profile also for more stories like this.

Thank you all for reading. I love writing these stories for you guys!


End file.
